dreamllandfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrence Meyer
Terrence Meyer is an 18-year-old teenager, still in the final year at the secondary school of Tess in Montpellier. He is the main protagonist of the serie and a member of the Lucky Stars. Currently, Terrence is searching for the entrance to a world just as vast as Dreamland Edenia in order to see his deceased mother again. He is ranked 999th in the Major League. In the real world, he is Lydia's boyfriend. Appearance Terrence has medium long orange spiky hair and orange eyes. He is mostly seen in hoodies and jeans. Terrence appears to be carrying lit matches in his mouth and fingers when in battle. Personality Terrence has an outgoing, kind, and sensitive attitude. He is lazy in appearance to others, but is outgoing in most situations. History When Terrence reached the age of 7, his Mother died in a fire. Ever Since then, he has been scared of fire. At the age of 18, Terrence overcame his fear of fire in Dreamland and became a flame user. A mysterious old man announces him that he became a Dreamland traveler, a special kind of dreamer. Later, he met Savane and Sabba and decided to found the Lucky Stars group. Eve joined them shortly after. On his journey, he learned the existence of Edenia, a legendary place hidden in Dreamland where the soul of dead people go. He then decided to find it in order to see his deceased mother again. After he failed to graduate, he moves out in an apartment with Eve Bright and Savane Donelli. His father pays the loans for him (316 €). Plot Fire Arc Terrence has a nightmare about his mother being burned alive while she Power Fire Manipulation: The power over flames or fire is considered one of the most dangerous powers in Dreamland and is only held by a handful of travelers. Terrence gained that power after overcoming his fear and defeating his nightmare. At the start of the series he is unable to produce a flame so he was given a match box filled with matches. These matches are considered a very powerful magical item and aid Terrence in using his inherent abilities. As the manga continues so does Terraces control over his power, but only slowly in times of increased fatigue, anger, or stress Terrence gained immense amounts of power but this is usually short lived. Even with this lack of control he is considered to have great potential and is destined for greatness. Terrence's power is linked to the Real World as shown when he knocked himself to sleep, in Dreamland he ended up with a "talking band aid" which covers a hole on his head. When he removes it, Terrence's head shoot a fire beam. When Terrence burned his hand in the Real World, in Dreamland, he lost control of this hand and can't stop the fire of his hand. Magic Items Matches :Shortly after becoming a traveler Terrence meets a strange and wise man. This man sees his potential and wishes for Terrence to join him on his quest to making a map of Dreamland. After refusing multiple times the man wishes him good luck and leaves but not without giving him a gift, the match box. :The match box consists of two types of matches: normal and black. The normal ones create only a slightly then average flame when compared to ones in the real world. With theses normal flames Terrence can use moderate attacks and illumination, the black matches, on the other hand, are an entirely different beast. The black matches create an eruption of flames and allow Terrence to wield great power. The power of the flames are often proportional to the danger. Golden eye :Infinity midas gave him the Golden Eye as a gift to thank him for his action in Kazinopolis. The Golden Eye allows the wielder to see the path of what he searches for. In Terrence's case, it is the legendary city of Edenia. Golden Bell :The Lucky Stars have the Celestial Golden Bell. They obtained it in the Kingdom of Cats. The Golden Bells is supposed to make the entrance of Edenia appear when they are rung. There are as many bells as there are entrances of Edenia. We don't know the exact number but at least there are a dozen. Trivia *According to the author Reno Lemaire, Terrence is standing at 5.8 feet (1m74) *Terrence is of french origin *According to tome 4, his favorite album is Exodus by Bob Marley, his favorite movie is Les trois frères , his favorite manga is One Piece, his favorite game is Final Fantasy VII, his favorite color is red and he likes Cherry coke the most. *There is a high quality figurine in production. It is limited to a few number and is actually available at the Dreamland Shop. Gallery Matches.png|The effects of the match TerrenceTattoo.jpg|Angry Terrence Cloche d'or.png|Golden Bell figurine-terrence.jpg|Terrence figure Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Controller Category:Travellers